I don't believe in Fairytales
by LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest
Summary: Just another oneshot involving Nero. Do you believe in love cause this girl sure as heck doesn't,


This is just another little drabble that I wanted to share with everyone. It's not very good in my opinion but, I was bored so I thought I'd post it and you guys can tell me what you think.

I still don't own Nero...darn!

"_You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty. Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?_"

{Start}

Luna's dark eyes creep open as the sunlight poured through the window. She groaned and rolled over to her other side. The strong smell of musk entered her nostrails as she looked at the man who laid beside her. His eyes were tightly shut to this world and his child like face was almost covered completely by the blanket they shared. Her delicate fingers brushed a stray hair from his face. The man flinched but, never awoke. Luna sat up, her long hair falling over her shoulders as she scrambled to get out of the blanket she had been wrapped in so tightly. She managed to free her right leg but, while trying to pry the other loose she fell right off the edge of the bed with a thud.

"Ouch." She whispered to herself. She rubbed her backside before standing and looking down at the accursed bed. She wanted to kick it but, shook off the urge when she saw the man looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" His voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"Showing the bed who's boss." She snarked.

"Who's winning?"

"Duh me." The strawberry blonde smiled and pointed to herself. Nero sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"What time is it?" He asked then looked to the girl.

"Time for you to get up." She stated.

"And what time is that?" He threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Whatever time I say it is." Luna quickly scanned over his body as if it was her first time seeing it.

"Okay master of time." He said jokingly and walked past her to the closet. She looked down at her feet, it was a nervous habit. Nero glanced over his shoulder and saw her this way. "What?" He broke her from her trance.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." She mumbled quickly.

"But, you want too."

"Do not."

"Yes you do. You're looking down."

"So?"

"So that means you have something to say." Nero pulled on a plain grey shirt and turned to face her fully.

"I was just...umm checking out my nail polish. Yeah that's it." She tilted her head down and examined her toes. Each nail was painted dark green.

"Looks good." Nero half smiled.

"Yeah I did it myself. You know...cause I'm cool like that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you act that way?"

"What way?"

"The way boys act when they are trying to impress a girl they like." Nero placed his hands on either of her slender shoulders.

"Maybe I am trying to impress a girl." Her eyes looked everywhere but, his face.

"You are a girl."

"Did I ever tell you I was a guy?"

"You're not a guy." Nero huffed. His face was crossed. "Why do you make stupid jokes every time I ask you a question?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Luna shot back.

"Forget it." He removed his hands and turned toward the door.

"Wait I was just messing around." She grabbed his left arm and held it close to her. He looked back to her. Her lips were pursed and her eyes laid on his face. "Let's just lay down for a while." Nero hated being lazy but, he hated leaving Luna more. He led her back to the bed and sat on the edge with her still wrapped around his arm.

"Do you want to talk?" He finally broke the silence.

"No." He could hear her soft breathing as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." Nero almost whispered while playing with the hem of his shirt. He watched her hands run down his arm to his own hand.

"I don't believe in love." She finally spoke and Nero had wished she didn't.

"How can you not believe in love?" His voice came out louder than he expected. She flinched and moved away from him but, he held her arm. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it's just I thought all girls dreamed about finding true love."

"How can I believe in something that I've never known?" Luna pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned back against a pillow. Nero looked surprised when their eyes finally met.

"So what we have...is that...nothing?" His voice sounded hurt as he searched her face for answers. She was silent, much to his dismay. "Do you care about me? Hell do you care about anything? What do you believe in?" His voice cracked at his last few words.

Luna stared at Nero for a second longer before lifting up and kissing his lips softly. His brows were furrowed as he questioned her motives.

"I believe in you and me." He couldn't help but, to smile at her words.

{End}

Yeah that was super short. Sorry if you hated it.

Reviews?


End file.
